<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eden or paradise lost by ORANGE61</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939798">Eden or paradise lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORANGE61/pseuds/ORANGE61'>ORANGE61</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>elsanna - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:01:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORANGE61/pseuds/ORANGE61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eden or paradise lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A.</p><p>“Your majesty，这是刚从北地送来的信件，还有邻国将于下周过来与我们有一个会谈，关于...” 大臣将一摞信纸放在Elsa面前，毕恭毕敬地弯着腰，犹豫着接下来的措辞。</p><p> </p><p>“没关系，你说吧。”王座上的人高挑曼妙，举手投足的君王气势比起一旁的Alpha大臣更显冷冽。</p><p> </p><p>Elsa纤细的指尖打开一封封用牛皮纸包裹印着火漆的信笺，安静的读着。镀金斑驳的宫殿富丽堂皇，壁画镶于穹顶，石柱永驻在王座两侧庄严肃穆，空旷的厅宴只有他们两个人，声音回荡着显得不免有些落寂。</p><p> </p><p>“关于您继位这事。”大臣脸上的表情并不是很好看，果然Elsa在听见后怔了一下，慢慢放下手中的信件。</p><p> </p><p>她也该想到的，父母刚离世，这个王位有许多人都窥探着，自己的确是直接的继承者但也是家族中唯一的Omega，在这个国度，分化身份大于血缘大于一切，贵族Alpha永远都是高人一等。</p><p> </p><p>Elsa淡默了一会儿然后起身，但即便作为Omega，却有着和Alpha一样的君王霸气，侰傲轻拂过身后披风走下石阶。</p><p> </p><p>“那就让他们准备好，打开城门。” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, your majesty，还有...” 大臣似乎还有话要说，Elsa停住了脚步等待着他的下文，“Anna殿下今天又打伤了几个同龄的贵族。”</p><p> </p><p>暴躁的小家伙每天都在惹事，Elsa有些无力的笑笑，“我知道了。” </p><p> </p><p>B.</p><p>回到寝殿的Elsa在安排好事物后嘱咐大臣推掉下午的所有会议，未来的真正君王还在等她。</p><p> </p><p>侍女们为她解下披风与盘起的发梢，这才让她感到舒服许多，Omega始终没有Alpha的精力充沛，这是她一直知道的事实。</p><p> </p><p>Anna站在窗前，冷淡看着自己手臂上血淋淋的伤疤，从小她就已经习惯了疼痛，相反，她会更享受，她看着花园里那些被父母宠幸的同龄贵族孩子，眸里藏着不经意间的憎恨，比起他们，自己小时候更是在被人不停鞭打折磨中度过的。</p><p> </p><p>似乎是闻到了姐姐熟悉的气息，Anna收起受伤的手臂和冷漠，笑着转过身，“Elsa！” 然后扑向姐姐的怀里。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿今天过的怎么样。”Elsa顺着Anna的调皮，笑着捏了捏她的脸蛋。</p><p> </p><p>“糟糕透了，那几个小混蛋又来惹我，说我有着肮脏的血统，不配是家族的人，所以我只好把他们都打了。”Anna的语气中不免带了些不屑和挑衅的意味。</p><p> </p><p>“你总这样，那些上等贵族们会说你的。”Elsa低下声音故意吓着Anna，但她同时也摸了摸Anna脸上的伤。</p><p> </p><p>“有你在啊，我不怕，王位又不是他们坐的。”</p><p> </p><p>王位... 这个词打在了Elsa的心眼里，她没有再逗着Anna，脸上的笑容也收了收，但她却伸手抱着暖和的小太阳，柔声跟她说着。</p><p> </p><p>“Anna，姐姐不可能永远都是女王，那个位置以后是你的，知道吗？” Elsa心里深知，Anna已经要到了该分化的时候，这个小家伙从小就有着异于常人的冷静与果断，并且现在已经成长的快和自己差不多高了，不出错的话应该是个小Alpha了。</p><p> </p><p>“哈？不要。” Anna似乎并没有听出那句话的意思，从Elsa怀里钻出来，不满的嘟囔着，而从中也带着不可违背的语气。</p><p> </p><p>Elsa不指望她能现在明白，她会好好一步步教导她辅佐她直到她登上王位，作为一名领导者，作为一名好的女王。</p><p> </p><p>可是事实却与她的计划越行越远。</p><p> </p><p>C.</p><p>一周之后，邻国即将继位的王子与国师前来拜访了这个国度和它的女王，而Anna被分化成了Alpha。</p><p> </p><p>Elsa仍旧坐在王座上，冷蓝眼睛睨着看着走来的狡猾国师，那曾经是自己父亲麾下最信任的谋士，现在却背弃国家成了邻国的国师。</p><p> </p><p>“好久不见your majesty，以前你还是总黏我的小孩儿，现在却已经继承王位，手握滔天权势了。”</p><p> </p><p>狡猾的国师屈膝弯腰对着女王行了礼，他故意对最后几个字加了重音。</p><p> </p><p>“那我真为我小时候的行为感到悲哀叔叔。”Elsa当然知道他的意思，他想巩固自己的地位，当上国师后辅佐着王子，通过他来挣权，最后的野心怕是自己的位置吧，可惜了这邻国的王子，老国王膝下也就这么一个儿子，最后也只是个傀儡。</p><p> </p><p>国师并不在意，而是直接开口说了此行的目的，“your majesty，对于您父亲艾格纳的死我表示遗憾，他是个明君，可是您知道的，分化身份大于血缘，您是个Omega吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa挑了挑眉，示意他继续说下去。</p><p> </p><p>“原谅我的无理，我是您父亲生前最信得过的大臣，或许您与我们的王子定为婚约，他是老国王唯一的王储，也是合法的Alpha继承人，这样，没人再敢质疑您的地位。”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa默不作声的站起，她很远就能闻到那Alpha身上刺鼻的信息素，真够恶心，她骤的冰冷看着面前的国师，逼的那人收了声。</p><p> </p><p>“但您背叛了我父亲不是么，而且我的妹妹Anna在前不久刚被分化成Alpha，她也是我父母的骨肉，更是整个国度未来的君主。”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa一口气说出的话让国师无话可说，可他的狡猾也是出了名的。</p><p> </p><p>“您的妹妹是个身上有着肮脏血液的局外人，她不配有着继承权。” 这话的确让Elsa有些恼火，在她叫人把他带下去的时候，国师又继续说“ 不过我还是尊重您的决议，不过您又让我们怎么相信你呢。”</p><p> </p><p>他威胁了北地，威胁了Anna，国师提出的一纸婚约让Elsa不得不答应，期限是Anna成年前的三年，也是对这承诺的担保。</p><p> </p><p>D.</p><p> </p><p>那晚在Elsa回到寝殿后，刚分化的小Alpha Anna急冲冲的跑进来一把抱住了自己的姐姐，Alpha贪恋于Omega身上的香味，这会让她很安心。</p><p> </p><p>“嘿别急我的小勇士，恭喜你长大了，姐姐再不能抱的动你了。”年长的Omega揉了揉小Alpha的脑袋，这让后者得到了满足，下意识急切的散发着侵略性的信息素，Elsa感觉到了，有些发晕，只是有些感叹这个小家伙还小就这么会撩人了。</p><p> </p><p>Anna将头搁在Elsa的肩上，有些闷闷的说，“我听说了，你要我成年后继承王位，因为我是家族中唯一的Alpha...” 她顿了顿，“他们都说我是个杂种...”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa抚摸着Anna的棕发，“my queen，你永远是父母的孩子，放心吧，你身边永远都有我，我会给你你想要的一切。” 轻声的抵语像蛊惑般勾引着Anna，让她放下心来依赖着自己的姐姐。</p><p> </p><p>Anna搂紧了Omega纤细的腰肢，她一直觉得自己姐姐是最好看的Omega，她不想把她让给任何人。</p><p> </p><p>Anna在Elsa脖颈蹭了蹭后，突然有些意识到不对，她突然没了笑容，身上的信息素也收敛的许多，她有些质问着Elsa，“你身上的味道不一样，有人碰你了么？”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa有些心虚，但她不能让Anna知道自己现在是别人的王后，她笑了笑，“今天有访客来拜访，可能是不小心沾到了点气味。”</p><p> </p><p>Anna到底还未完全成熟，她将信将疑的看着Elsa，然后冷着脸说，“那我真该杀了那个人不是么，然后拔了他的舌头。”</p><p> </p><p>那是Elsa第一次看见Anna这样，冷酷无情在她身上第一次展现出来，她有些不可置信，但是出于对她的宠爱，Elsa没有训斥她，但这也是她酿成大错的开始。</p><p> </p><p>E.</p><p> </p><p>三年的时间，Elsa一边打理着国家，一边教导Anna，但随着她的成长和心智的成熟，她们之间的争吵也越来越多，即便每次Elsa都用最温柔的语气哄着她，但Anna却像一只失控的狮子摔门而出，Elsa发现，她真的越来越难控制暴躁的Alpha了。</p><p> </p><p>Anna经常会对让她不满的人大声训斥，甚至瞒着Elsa悄声处决了他们，她用过许多残暴的手法去折磨他们，最后让他们痛苦的死去。</p><p> </p><p>在Anna成年的前一天晚上，Elsa看见她就站在王座前，抬头看着厅宴的一切和壁画，她的Alpha彻底长大了，腰杆笔直地站在那里，尊贵又疏远。</p><p> </p><p>Elsa解下自己的披风轻轻搭在Anna的肩上，“别着凉了。” </p><p> </p><p>“这是上帝的伊甸园，对么。”Anna看着壁画问着Elsa，“嗯，我相信你作为新的女王也会给人们带来伊甸园的。”Elsa凑到她耳边温柔的说着。</p><p> </p><p>“是么... 可是Elsa，你已经是邻国的王妃了对么。”Anna的声音在Elsa耳边响起，强硬冷漠的态度让Elsa有些下意识的愣住，她想收回搭在Anna肩上的手，可下一秒就被Anna紧紧握住，甚至有些发疼。</p><p> </p><p>“回答我！”Anna转过身来，残暴的把Elsa摔到了冰冷的王座上，Elsa顾不上身上的疼就被Alpha散发出的一阵信息素压制着喘不过气。</p><p> </p><p>“你...听谁说的。”Elsa有些颤抖的声音让野性的Alpha满足的露出獠牙，她亲手撕开了Omega胸前单薄的衣物，让那硕白的双胸暴露在冷空气中，然后低头狠狠咬了一口。</p><p> </p><p>“如果我不是听到大臣们在议论这件事，或许你还要瞒我多久呢，姐姐，再一个三年？” 胸前的冰冷和疼痛让Omega害怕的有些发抖，她张了张嘴想要说些什么，但被Alpha堵住了唇瓣。</p><p> </p><p>被自己的亲妹妹亲吻侵犯是什么样的感觉，Elsa内心的恐惧和对乱/伦的羞耻占据了她的大脑，可Omega对Alpha天生的依附让她顺从着Anna的侵犯，她舌尖用力在Elsa的口腔中卷着她的舌头，单掌抓住她的手腕压制在头顶，另手掌心抚过人胸前，小腹最后来到人双腿之间。</p><p> </p><p>Omega对那个地方十分敏感，更不用说Alpha使坏的用小指轻刮过那个地方，这使Elsa下意识的夹了夹腿，狠狠占有和嫉妒完全占据了Anna的内心，她撕扯开Elsa的裙子，Omega的下体已经逐渐黏腻，她伸手抚过她的穴眼，勾出一丝淫液，然后松开了按住她双手的掌心，调戏般的看着Elsa。</p><p> </p><p>“瞧瞧姐姐，只是这样你就湿成这样了，真够淫荡的，看来这三年你没少和那下贱的Alpha上床吧。”</p><p> </p><p>Anna的口无遮拦很好的点了Elsa最后的底线，浑身发软的Omega用尽全身力气扇了Anna一巴掌，她轻喘着气，蓝眸中逐渐起了水雾，她真的没想到Anna会变成这样。</p><p> </p><p>“哈...我真的把你宠坏了...”</p><p> </p><p>Alpha摸了摸自己的脸，并不觉得疼，只是低下头温情的亲了亲姐姐Omega的脸颊，“抱歉姐姐我弄疼你了吧。”Anna满眼愧疚的看着Elsa，这让Elsa差点相信了这虚伪的温情，紧接着袭来的是下身的剧痛。</p><p> </p><p>Alpha粗暴的在没有进行扩张下将自己的性器顶入了Omega的肉穴中，这让后者疼的一阵发晕，直接叫了出来。</p><p> </p><p>“呃啊！嗯啊..你！你快出去！”Elsa无力的拍打对于Anna来说并不管用，她粗暴的强暴就像在发泄性欲，Alpha掰开Omega的双腿，让性器得以插入的更深。</p><p> </p><p>“姐姐...和那人做爱了那么久，还这么紧，夹的我真疼啊。” Alpha不顾Omega的疼痛，凑到她耳边轻轻含住她的耳垂，下体一次又一次的顶撞抽插着Omega的肉穴，Elsa只觉得小腹被顶的胀痛。</p><p> </p><p>“疼..Anna嗯哈...这样..这样会坏的。”Elsa微微扬起头，下体的疼痛伴随着莫名的酥麻快感折磨着她，双腿就这么软绵绵的搭在Anna的尾骨上，潮红的脸颊此时挂满了泪水，哀求着Anna。</p><p> </p><p>“姐姐...我会听你的话，可是你怎么就不听我的话呢，嫁给了一个下贱的仆人。”Alpha突然用力一顶第一次撑开了Omega的生殖腔，她痴迷吻着Omega红嫩带泪的脸颊，粗长的阴茎搅动着她湿透的花穴，空荡的厅宴回荡着交配处淫荡的水声和Elsa一直隐忍的小声呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>生殖腔的第一次顶开让Elsa彻底失了理智，背叛伦理的理智也彻底消失，她紧紧勾住Anna的脖子仰头微张着嘴彻底浪荡的呻吟着，肉穴中的疼痛已经消失，紧接着袭来的是快感，Omega下意识摆动的腰肢迎合着Alpha的的侵犯。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯啊...真的哈啊..不行了Anna..好痒”爱人对自己的依赖让兽性的Alpha满足至极，慢慢释放信息素，到底还是有着对姐姐的疼爱，操弄的动作稍微温柔了些，“姐姐..舒服么，比起他，我是不是更能知道哪里让你舒服。”</p><p> </p><p>阴茎的头部随着抽插摩擦着Omega生殖腔的敏感点，霸道的Alpha始终抓着这个问题不放，让Omega一时间又看到了那个会委屈的小孩。</p><p> </p><p>Elsa始终是爱她的，她一边娇喘着，一边抚摸着她的脸，“唔..我没有哈啊..我没有和他上过床..唔嗯..只有你..是第一个。”</p><p> </p><p>Omega满脸带泪的瞧着自己让Alpha一愣，内心有些雀跃的亲吻着自己未来的王后，在她耳边不停叫着姐姐，因为她知道，在这背叛伦理的性事中，叫姐姐会很好的引起她内心的羞耻。</p><p> </p><p>Anna埋在Elsa的体内动着腰，性器与湿热的嫩肉相裹在一起，生殖腔被顶开的快感让Elsa不自觉夹紧了Anna的腰，眼睛有些失神的看着穹顶壁画。</p><p> </p><p>上帝好像在看着自己，在这伊甸园中，她违背了伦理和自己的亲妹妹相融，偷吃了禁果，彻底沦入了失乐园。</p><p> </p><p>Elsa不记得自己最后在Anna身下高潮了多少次，又是怎么被Anna抱回了寝殿，在被标记彻底昏厥之前，她仿佛听见Anna对她说，好好看着吧姐姐，你所创造的乐土，即便沦为地狱。</p><p> </p><p>F.</p><p>Anna继位了，成为阿伦黛尔新的女王，她将自己的姐姐囚禁在了她自己的寝殿，大家本以为这位新的君主能像前女王一样平等，善待，可是却截然相反。</p><p> </p><p>新的女王制定了新的制度，但凡犯了错的人民都将被处以死刑，甚至折磨致死，百姓的哀嚎遍野，没有密不透风的墙，这很快传入了Elsa的耳中。</p><p> </p><p>那晚在Anna回到Elsa的寝殿后刚想搂着自己亲吻时，Elsa轻轻推开了她，她用惯了温柔，无论Anna再怎么在自己身上发泄，她都爱着她。</p><p> </p><p>“My queen，我听到百姓的哀嚎声了，他们是那么的痛苦，你不该这样的。”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa几乎是用哀求的语气求着她，企图阻止她，可随之而来的是Anna对她的冷笑与不屑。</p><p> </p><p>“姐姐，你也想要阻止我么。” Anna强硬的开始散发着压迫性的野兽Alpha，逼的Elsa连连后退。</p><p> </p><p>“知道么姐姐，在我继位前人们都在说着你是多么的好，而我，这个肮脏的杂种却永远比不过你。” Alpha每说一句就往前靠近一步，“那我就要用我的方式让他们知道，即使被称为暴君。”</p><p> </p><p>Elsa逐渐被逼到了床边跌坐，Anna抬起Elsa的脚，在她的脚背上问了问，随后压了上来，凶残啃咬着Elsa的唇瓣，“唔！”血腥味混于口腔间，疼痛让Elsa闷哼着，她无力的拍打与反抗对于年轻的Alpha来说就是求欢。</p><p> </p><p>Anna松开了她直接撕去她身上一切的遮盖物，握住她纤细的腰将她翻过身托起她的臀部，然后将整个性器推入Omega的花穴中。</p><p> </p><p>Elsa知道Anna每次在她身上发泄性欲都喜欢这样直接顶入，即便她习惯了可每次硕大的性器顶进来还是会胀痛。</p><p> </p><p>受惊的Omega颤抖着想要逃开，却被Alpha抓住了脚踝拖了回来，Elsa紧紧拽着床单，低低呜咽着，后穴不停的被Anna粗暴的侵犯着。</p><p> </p><p>“姐姐，你真的好棒，每次都能全部吃下。”Alpha轻舔着Omega光滑的脊背，狰狞暴筋的阴茎狠狠搅动着粉红的肉穴，不停快速的进出，她双手掰开Omega白嫩的臀瓣，抽插出的白液低落在床单上。</p><p> </p><p>“唔嗯..啊..别..别说了...” Anna的满腹脏话让Elsa红了耳根，她几近变态的交配已经让自己经常提前进入发情期渴望着被狠狠填满，原先小时候黏自己的小孩已经成长成了暴君，所有的温情都是假的。</p><p> </p><p>Alpha巨大的性器不停操弄着Omega的生殖腔，将她的小腹顶的凸起，“呜..嗯嗯..啊Anna，求你...哈啊我真的不行了...” Elsa紧紧咬着床单，膝盖已经被磨的发红，双腿不停的蹬着，可是天生交配的身子还没到极限，仍旧紧咬着Anna的性器。</p><p> </p><p>“Elsa，姐姐，知道么，邻国已经灭亡，我让那些逼迫你的人们付出了代价，那个国师和王子，我将他们的头砍了下来，挂在了他们的旗杆上。”</p><p> </p><p>Anna亲吻着Elsa已经哭的有些红肿的眼睛，向爱人炫耀着自己的暴行，Elsa知道她这样做是不对的，但她却默声什么也没说。</p><p> </p><p>软绵的呻吟从Elsa口中发出，Anna把玩着Elsa已经耸立的乳尖，“做我的王后吧姐姐。” Alpha亲昵的凑到Omega的耳边，“我是被捡来的....我的亲人我的爱人，我不能再失去你了。”</p><p> </p><p>Anna说的这些话突然有些让Elsa心疼，她想到父母刚把她从外面捡回来时，满脸都是血和伤，被野蛮人欺负的她就这么晕在街上，多少个夜晚自己是安抚着睡得不安稳的Anna。</p><p> </p><p>Alpha疯狂操弄着Omega已经糜烂的花穴，充沛的精液在那一刻射灌进Omega的生殖腔，鼓的像怀孕了一般，惹的Omega浪荡的惊呼着，“嗯啊...射..射满了哈啊..”</p><p> </p><p>高潮后的Alpha喘着气将还在颤抖痉挛的Omega搂到怀里，Elsa是撑着最后一点力气转过来看着Anna，她已经背弃了自己的道德，让自己的妹妹侵犯自己，让百姓惨不堪言，可是她始终对于妹妹的爱也让她饱受折磨。</p><p> </p><p>“Anna..Anna...” Elsa不知道说什么，只是搂紧了Alpha，可是自己已经沉沦，她会等自己死后去赎罪。</p><p> </p><p>很多年后，暴君Alpha仍然用她惨无人道的手段治理着国家，而她被囚禁起来的Omega姐姐成了这个国度新的王后，大家都对这背叛伦理的事情闭口不提，毕竟没人愿意掉脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>但Omega并没有告诉Alpha自己怀了她的孩子，在囚禁她的很多年里，她的理智早已被消磨了，在某个夜晚，她赤脚站在窗前，倾身跃下，结束了自己和腹中胎儿的生命。</p><p> </p><p>在Anna得知这件事后，她只是冷漠的看着地上冰凉的尸体，让人随意把她安葬了。</p><p> </p><p>“Elsa，今天还好么。” Anna从行刑台回来，解下沾着血的披风，走上前去迎接着自己的王后，她看见她的王后此时安静地躺在床上，不停跟她说着自己今天又折磨死了几个囚犯。</p><p> </p><p>在这失乐园中，她疯了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>